Sana
|kanji = サーナ |romaji = Sāna |age = Deceased |gender = Female |occupation = Magician |affiliation = Musta'sim Kingdom |family = Mother (deceased) Matal Mogamett (father/deceased) |manga = Night 159 (flashback) |anime = Episode 40 (flashback) |japanese = Ai Kakuma}} Sana (サーナ, Sāna) was the daughter of Matal Mogamett. Appearance Sana is a small girl with purple hair which she puts in two braids. When Sana grew up, she still had her hair braided. Personality Sana appears to be a kind girl, willing to help others. History Not much is known about Sana's history. What is known is that she was born as a Magician from two Magicians and lived with them. Once her mother died, she spent her time only with her father, Matal Mogamett. Plot Magnostadt Arc Sana appears in Mogamett's projection of his memories during his Ideology Reformation lesson. She bids a farewell to her father when he's leaving, wishing him a nice trip. She asks him if he will come home earlier this day, to what he answers that he will. Sana is elated hearing that and asks him if he will read her a book once he comes back. He replies that he will but only if Sana will be a good girl. Mogamett then pats her head which makes her very happy. Sana then tells him not to overdo it and die, like her mother did. Mogamett hugs her tightly and promises not to.Night 159, Pages 10-11 Later, she asks Mogamett why they are Magicians. She says that she sometimes thinks about it. She wonders that if they weren't Magicians but normal people, maybe her mother would have lived. She wants to add something more but is cut it off and tells Mogamett to forget it. Mogamett apologizes and replies that there must be a reason why they were born. Sana asks, "Reason?". He answers that he's sure they were born to improve things and help others, which she repeats. Mogamett takes her hand and says that it's a mission Rukh gave them. He then requests that she would never regret being born as a Magician, because Magic is something magnificent. She smiles and confidently answers that she understands.Night 159, Pages 16-18 Later, after aristocrats began to hate Magicians, she, along with her father and his disciples who retired from official positions, appeals to the king and obtains a small school building. They continue to live a poor life researching Magic in segregation. However, 30 years later, after a war against the Parthevia Empire breaks up, she fights. As a Magician, she is put as the shield because of her Borg. Once her Magoi runs out, she is bombarded by arrows and is on the verge of dying. Before the death in Mogamett's arm, she says that she thought that she would believe in his words no matter what would happen, but now she really wonders if Magic exists to help the Goi.Night 160, Pages 9-11 Abilities Borg :It is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. Its strength, however, depends on the person. Relationships Matal Mogamett Matal is Sana's father whom she loved very much. Trivia *Sana (سناء) is Arabic for Radiance or Splendor.Sana References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Musta'sim Kingdom Category:Magician